


Interruptions

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam Payne, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Pining, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Top Zayn Malik, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: The few times Liam walked in on Zayn masturbating, and the once that Zayn walked in on Liam.Ends in smut, fluff and proclamations of love.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've ever uploaded here. It's just a short little thing that I wrote over a couple of days. It starts out in boot camp and then continues through a few years.
> 
> Please tell me what you think ^-^

Liam really didn't think much on it. Zayn had disappeared from the group a while ago and probably gone back to his room. He had seemed a little stressed when he had left, probably worried over their performance for the judges in the morning. It wouldn't at all surprise Liam if he was asleep right about now. Zayn normally slept when he was worried or stressed over something. 

He didn't really want to disturb Zayn, but he'd already checked all the other boy's rooms and he hadn't been able to find the shirt that he wanted to wear tomorrow. He was sort of hoping that he would just be able to sneak in and take a look about without waking Zayn up. He didn't realize how big of a mistake that was until he had already pushed the door open. 

Zayn gasped, and there was a quick movement as he shoved his pillow into his lap, his eyes wide. Liam stopped where he was, staring at Zayn for a long moment as a deep blush began to creep up his face. Stepping back wordlessly, Liam pulled the door closed, feeling like he was about to explode with how embarrassed he was. 

It wasn't exactly that he had just walked in like that, or even that he had caught Zayn in the act, but rather that they had made eye contact. Zayn's gaze had been so heated, so lustful, Liam nearly couldn't stand it. It took him a second to realize that he had just been standing in the hallway in front of Zayn's door, a vacant look on his face. 

He turned quickly, nearly rushing down the hallway to his own room, closing the door behind himself. He leaned against the door, letting out a soft breath as he closed his eyes, trying to rid of the image of his friend all flushed and embarrassed like that. It took some time for him to calm fully. 

\--

Liam stood up with a little yawn, stretching as he said his goodnights to the other three in the room, planning on going back to the hotel room that he and Zayn were sharing for the night that they were staying in town before they all got back onto that cramped bus to head to their next gig. 

He paused in front of the hotel door, swiping his keycard to unlock it. He pulled the handle, pushing the door open. There was a little squeak and a rush of movement and Liam's gaze locked with Zayn, who was sitting on his own bed, blankets pulled up over his lap. He was shirtless and flushed and Liam just knew exactly what he had been doing. Liam stepped back, a blush immediately blooming over his face. 

"Fuck... s-sorry," He stuttered out, closing the door as he moved back into the hallway. 

He wasn't sure what to do now, since they were sharing a room together, but he couldn't exactly just walk back in while Zayn was in the middle of... that. Biting his lip, Liam moved away from the door, choosing instead to just go downstairs to the lobby and maybe have a drink or something as he just waited. It wasn't until later that night after probably one too many drinks that he returned to the hotel room, and thankfully Zayn seemed to be asleep. Or, at the very least, he was pretending to sleep. Either way, Liam appreciated that he could finally go to bed. 

Still though, as he laid in bed facing the wall, he couldn't help but think of that look that had been in Zayn's eyes. That hot, lusty amber gaze. As much as he tried to push the image away, it stuck with him even as he finally, slowly fell asleep. 

\--

Harry, Niall and Louis had wanted to go out, and honestly Liam could use a night out to relax and sort of let loose. He bounced onto the bus, padding down toward the end of it toward where their bunks were, planning on changing his shirt and grabbing his phone before he went with them. 

He pulled the curtain back and he was met immediately with a 'Fuck!' and the curtain was dragged back closed before he heard the squeak of the bunk as Zayn obviously moved to hide. Liam just stood there, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. In that half second, he'd gotten more than just a glance at Zayn. 

He was beautiful. Liam couldn't deny that in the slightest. He'd been surprised, embarrassed, but flushed with pleasure and those eyes... fuck, Liam just couldn't get over those eyes. He reached to pull the curtain open again, trying not to look at Zayn who was facing the wall in one of the bottom bunks, the blanket pulled up to his shoulder. Quickly, Liam grabbed his phone, not bothering to change in his rush to just leave Zayn alone. 

He left the bus, going out with the others as he had planned to, but he honestly couldn't focus on anything that was going on. He kept losing himself in his drinks, comparing them to the beautiful amber, whiskey colour of Zayn's eyes. Each song seemed to be made for Zayn, or about him, or even about things that Liam could only wish he could do. As the night progressed and he drank even more, Liam couldn't continue to make himself believe that it was only embarrassment that made that little chill slip up the back of his neck, or made heat spread over his cheeks. 

\--

Liam and Niall had been at this game of fifa for entirely too long. It was getting late in the night, and they had to get up tomorrow for their newest performance. Finally, after another win against the blond, Liam set his controller down, stating his intention to go back to his room to go to sleep. Niall made some comment about how he was just afraid of losing, but Liam honestly just wanted to go to bed. 

He stood up, stretching with a yawn as he began to walk away, calling his goodnight over his shoulder. He left Niall's room and walked down the hallway toward the room that -again- he and Zayn were sharing. He had learned from the last couple times, but Liam still just unlocked and opened the door. 

"Christ!" Zayn jumped, dragging a pillow into his lap with the surprise of being walked in on. "Fuck... Liam." 

This time, Liam didn't immediately turn to leave. He still blushed like absolute mad, yes, but he stood where he was, meeting with Zayn's gaze. Those oh so fucking beautiful eyes fixed with his and Liam wanted nothing more than to cross the room and fall into bed with Zayn, but he just stood rooted to the spot.

Silent seconds passed and though he wanted nothing more than to stay, Liam forced himself to turn and leave the room, missing the way that Zayn collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh, dragging his hands down over his face. Liam closed the door, biting hard into his bottom lip as he just stood there. It took many moments for him to finally realize that the heat spreading steadily down his chest wasn't at all from any sort of embarrassment. Arousal began to pool in his lower belly and he walked away to go outside and have a cigarette, needing to calm down. 

\--

Liam needed a shower in the worst way. Tonight had been a difficult show. Not only had it been two and a half hours, which had absolutely wrecked his throat, but Zayn had been extra flirty on stage. He was used to the flirting from all the boys, but when Zayn insisted upon standing directly in front of him to swing those hips, or thrust against him- fuck, Liam was fit to burst. 

He unlocked the door to his room to pad inside, crossing toward the bathroom. This time it was a room he had on his own, as the other four had been paired off together, though they all had keys that worked for each door.

Liam entered the bathroom, immediately beginning to strip down. He let out a breath as he stepped into the shower, turning on the water until it was maybe just a little too warm. Not that he much minded. 

He wasn't in there a minute before he reached down. Leaning lightly against the wall with his free arm crooked at the elbow, letting the hot water run down over his back, Liam released a little groan, his hand moving over himself slowly. He closed his eyes, tipping his head down as he let himself get lost in the memory of the slightest shift of Zayn's hips against his- even though he was careful not to get too close. 

The look that had been in those gorgeous eyes that Liam had fallen in love with years ago was nothing short of erotic as Zayn had teased him. That was exactly what it had been, teasing. Flirtatious little touches to his arms, those lips getting entirely too close to his face as Zayn murmured things to him, warm breath at his neck, those hands on his ass or at his back. Fuck, Liam wanted him so bad. 

He tipped his head up, his hand beginning to move quicker as a groan of Zayn's name fell from his lips. He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the door open, but he did hear the shifting of the shower curtain. He lifted his head with a surprised little gasp, wide eyes meeting with that nervous though still curious gaze.

"Fuck... Zayn, I-"

"Shut up," Zayn breathed, and without even bothering to undress first, he stepped into the shower, moving so that he was in the space between the wall and Liam. "Just kiss me." 

He didn't need to be told twice. Tipping his head Liam pressed his lips to Zayn's, taking in a quick little breath through his nose as he finally- finally after years, got what he wanted. One of Zayn's hands moved to the back of his neck to hold to him, the other slipping through the water still sluicing down his back. 

Liam couldn't keep in the groan that pressed from his throat as Zayn's hand slipped down to his ass, fingers squeezing firmly at one of the cheeks. "Fuck... Zee I want you." 

"You'll have me," Zayn purred, and Liam couldn't help but tip his head up a little as he felt nimble fingers trace over the opening of his hole.

Lips pressed to the side of his neck, and Zayn's teeth were at the skin within a moment, making Liam thrust lightly against him. "I don't want to wait anymore." 

It sounded almost like Liam was begging, which he just might be, but fuck he needed Zayn so badly. He needed to have him inside. He reached to begin stripping off Zayn's clothes, tossing them into a soaked heap on the floor as he let his hands trail over that beautiful skin. Zayn reached to turn off the shower though, and before Liam could question him, he was being pulled out of the bathroom. 

He let Zayn push him down onto the king size bed, tipping his head into the kiss that pressed to his lips. Zayn pressed down between his legs, the bare length of him dragging over Liam. He was so, so ready for this, but Zayn paused, pulling back to press kisses over Liam's neck. 

"Do you have anything to use?" He asked. "Lube or lotion or something?"

Liam dragged his tongue over his lips, nodding after a moment. "Yeah, vaseline in the bag." 

Zayn pulled away, grabbing Liam's bag at the end of the bed, digging through it until he found the small tub of vaseline that Liam used when his skin got too dry and cracked. He moved back to kneel between Liam's legs, dipping his fingers into the little tub before he reached to circle the slick digits around his hole. 

Liam bit his lip, reaching up to pull Zayn down into a kiss, letting out a soft moan as Zayn slipped a finger into him. He rolled his hips lightly, wanting so much more, even if he knew he should be patient. Zayn tried to be quick, obviously wanting this as well. By the time he removed those slick fingers, Liam was more than ready for him. 

"I don't- don't have a condom," Zayn said, almost breathless from the kisses and Liam's catching excitement. 

He shook his head, reaching to pull Zayn close. "Don't need one." 

Zayn just nodded and took a moment to spread a bit of the vaseline over himself before he shifted to line himself up. 

Liam gasped as Zayn started to push into him, hands moving down his back. The pace that Zayn began was sort of choppy, and unpractised and it dawned on Liam that this could very well be the first time he'd ever done this. It didn't take too long for him to settle into a rhythm though, and he tipped his head to press into a soft kiss. 

Hands squeezed at his biceps, fingertips digging in as Zayn moaned somewhere close to his ear. Liam let one hand gravitate down, slipping it over Zayn's lower back and onto his ass, squeezing to pull him more firmly forward. Zayn shifted his pace, giving Liam exactly what he wanted. He was already so close, and although he didn't want to let Liam down, he couldn't stop it. 

Liam paused as Zayn tensed, listening to this little whining moan Zayn let out as he pressed in close, and Liam felt him come. It took a few moments for Zayn to realize, and a blush immediately rose over his face. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," He panted lightly, but Liam just shook his head with a reassuring little smile.

"No, no its okay." 

Pulling Zayn into a kiss, Liam reached down to wrap a hand around himself. Zayn was still embarrassed though, that he hadn't managed to last for Liam. It had been so overwhelming though. Pulling himself out of the unsure thoughts, Zayn reached down, lightly batting Liam's hand away to replace it with his own. 

Liam released a little breathy groan, one hand moving to rest at the back of Zayn's neck while the other just laid against his lower stomach. Zayn tipped their foreheads together, the slight scent of cigarette smoke on his breath. Liam guided him into another kiss, pressing his hips up lightly into his touch. 

He was honestly getting so close by this point and it wasn't long before he arched up underneath Zayn, letting out a drawn out moan of his name as he came over his stomach and the palm of Zayn's hand. Zayn leaned for another kiss, smoothing the palm of his clean hand over Liam's chest, enjoying the muscle beneath his fingertips. 

They parted after a few long moments and it wasn't long before Zayn found himself laid behind Liam, both arms around his waist to hold him close. He leaned his forehead against the back of Liam's shoulder with a little breath, just relaxing with him. 

"How long, Liam?"

He didn't need to ask what Zayn meant. "Years," He replied softly, closing his eyes. 

Zayn let out a soft breath, leaning up onto his elbow to lightly caress over Liam's shoulder, pressing a little kiss to the bare skin. "Do you... love me?" 

Liam shifted, pulling away, and Zayn couldn't help but regret asking in the moment it took for Liam to roll over to face him. "I fell in love with your eyes all the way back in boot camp. And I fell in love with your voice the first time I heard you sing in the shower. I fell in love with your body that day I walked in on you on the bus. Yeah, Zayn, I love you." 

Zayn bit his lip, reaching up to caress over Liam's cheek before he leaned in to press a kiss onto him, holding him close. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, leaning against his chest with a soft breath. He closed his eyes as he relaxed against him, only looking up after a soft minute of silence as he heard Zayn speak. 

"I gave you my virginity," He said softly, meeting with Liam's gaze as a blush dusted across his face and he reached up to let his fingertips trail over the edge of Liam's jaw. "I've liked you forever, I couldn't even say when it started to happen."

A little smile crossed Liam's face and he tipped their foreheads together gently. "It doesn't matter. As long as we're together, and as long as we have each other everything will be perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little 'thing'   
> ^-^ 
> 
> Again, please tell me what you thought of it, any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
